


A ram dad and his four (plus two) kids

by DurkleRurple



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, DadSchlatt, Family Dynamics, Gen, Imbadattags, Other, firstao3workpog, howdoyoudothis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28394952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DurkleRurple/pseuds/DurkleRurple
Summary: Schlatt wasn't sure how he'd come to basically have 4 sons. The only reason he'd returned was to be the President, not to adopt a bunch of kids (sure two were only just younger and one was older than him, but still) It was surprising to the citizens, how seemingly soft he was to his employees. Schlatt didn't really refer to them as employees anymore, they were, well, his family. It'd taken a while for them to all come around to him, but he was so grateful they had.Or, Schlatt adopts his employees and we see how that works out
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 142





	A ram dad and his four (plus two) kids

Schlatt wasn't sure how he'd come to basically have 4 sons. The only reason he'd returned was to be the President, not to adopt a bunch of kids (sure two were only just younger and one was older than him, but still) It was surprising to the citizens, how seemingly soft he was to his employees. Schlatt didn't really refer to them as employees anymore, they were, well, his family. It'd taken a while for them to all come around to him, but he was so grateful they had.  
\----  
Quackity was always going to be the first to come around. He was the entire reason that Schlatt had been elected into office. The two had been close. Whether it was working late into the night in the small filing office, working on policies and projects for manburg's future, or drunkenly singing Mexican music at 2am, they almost always did something together. He hadn't been the first to call him Dad though,but had fallen easily into it once they had.  
\----  
Fundy had warmed up to him next, after a certain evening. Wilbur had been...more insistent in his attempts to get into Manburg, to take 'his' citizens back. This particular time, he ran into the Fox hybrid on his nightly patrol. Fundy would've arrested the man, taken him in to be dealt with, but being held at knifepoint and dragged into the woods usually prevents that for anyone.  
The questioning was painful for the man, both physically and emotionally, and it'd taken all his strength to overpower the man to allow him to run into the streets of Manburg. No one was around but Wilbur knew better than to run straight into there.

Walking through Manburg at night was strange, even if the boy was familiar to it at this point. It felt different this time though. It was always lonely at night and yet this time, it felt much more alone than ever before.

The white house was cold as he walked into the living area of the building. He expected it to be that way. Just like he had expected it to be dark. But the soft light of the kitchen lamp said otherwise. And at the main counter sat his boss, a cup of coffee in his hand. His plan was going to be to try and get past without issue, deal with the events alone, but at this point it was futile.

He sighed, before making a cup of coffee for himself and sitting down opposite to the elder man. Schlatt looked up and was shocked, surprising to the Fox hybrid.  
"What the hell happened to you?"  
"Just...a run in with Wilbur…"  
God Fundy was so close to breaking down. Tonight had taken such a toll on hum and any more prying would lead to a total emotional collapse. Unluckily, Schlatt then said  
"A run in isn't gonna leave you bruised and exhausted. Something clearly happened, so spill kid."  
And with that he broke. Breaking down into tears a story was told of a boy and his 'father', of a father who shamed him, yelled at him, hurt him just for leaving him, for trying to make a better life. He told of how he'd always been patronised by the man before, undervalued and yet now, was complained at for leaving. 

Schlatt stared at the wreck of a boy in front of him. This was barely a man, just a broken soul. And something in him broke as well. He needed to care for him. He wasn't sure what to say, but managed to come out with  
"Kid, I promise you, nothing like that will happen here. You are valued and cared for here. You are one of us. And by god if that man lays a finger on you, he's even more dead."  
The ram man didn't know whether that would be enough, but the feeling of an embrace from the boy was enough to tell it was. They stayed that way for a little while longer, before he heard a soft  
"Thank you Dad."  
Schlatt was taken aback by that at first, but from what he could tell, Fundy needed this, and so, he responded  
"No problem son. You need me to patch you up?"  
"I'll be fine," the Fox turned to the ram as he stood up from the table and headed toward the door to the quarters, "Goodnight. Thank you for tonight."  
"It's fine son."  
And with that, Fundy left, and the beginning of the use of a certain name came.  
\----  
George never really had a family on the server. Well, don't get him wrong, he had everyone in the DreamSMP land, but that was different. They all treated each other as close friends, it never had been familial in that way. He'd never directly strived for one, but there was always this strange ache he'd get when he looked at the way the others would interact in such a brotherly way.

He was appointed head guard almost as soon as he'd stepped back into the white house. The meeting had taken not very long at all, and the way Schlatt had told him  
"You're the best fighter I've got, and I'd be honoured to have you as my head of Security."  
made his heart swell with a strange sense of pride that day.

He was so tired though. His job made so so many long days. He'd survey the border 3 times a day, had to follow Schlatt for any important meetings, set up defenses, train the others basic self defense, and then usually (even though he didn't have to, Schlatt had told him this many times) staying up late, making sure the nation was secure. That was his job you know, being alert 24/7. 

Coming home from the border in the morning, George slumped his back, slinking his way through the main door of the white house. Dark Circles fell under his eyes, that's what nearly 3 days of almost no sleep does to a man. Most days, there'd be nobody down here, leaving him ready to fuel up on caffiene to keep him alive for at  
least a few more hours. But Quackity and Schlatt were also up, sitting at the kitchen counter. They seemed to be dressed differently, more comfortably, suit jackets set to the side. They turned to face him, smiling at first, but Schlatt stood up and approached him, noticeably concerned about his state.  
"George you look fucking exhausted."  
"I-It's fine, Mr President. I can m..manage."  
Quackity had moved over to him as well, pressing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Dude, you can barely stand you maldito idiota."  
George's brain was fuzzy at this point, sleep deprevation does that to you. He doesn't remember really what happened then. A blur of being lifted and carried to his room, laid and tucked into bed, and the faint words the other vice and president exchanged before they left. What he remembers fondly however, was him referring to Schlatt as 'Dad'. What for most would be an embarrassing moment, was a tender reassurance to both, that here was safe, was home.

George finally had a real family.  
\----  
Tubbo was always going to be the last to come around. He knew that he'd hurt the boy, he'd exiled his best friend for Christ's sake. Sometimes he almost regretted that, but he knew Tommy would follow Wilbur no matter what, so it had to be done. God he appreciated Tubbo though. He worked so hard all hours of the day, whether it be paperwork, public surveys, meetings. He'd always be fine with doing it, and always did it with a smile on his face. 

But this life was very obviously taking a mental toll on the boy. The work felt lonely, no matter how many people he'd see.His closest friend was gone, and he was stuck with people who'd opposed him. He could see the effects on the boy. He needed a break, badly. And Schlatt would have to be a literal demon to refuse it to the boy.

Tubbo awoke slowly that morning. The sun beaming kindly through the windows, coating the room in a friendly glow. Turning to the time, he saw it was 11am. 11am! Shit! He was stupidly late for work and Schlatt would not be impressed. But then beside the small alarm clock on his bedside, the small folded note sat, and Tubbo opened it and began to read.

_Morning Tubbster!  
You might be worried about the time right now, but you're all good. You've got the day off today, and the rest of the week as well. From today (Tuesday) to next week (Monday). Get yourself some actual sleep. Enjoy yourself. Go actually get use of everything you've worked to create. Oh, and there's a surprise I built had built for you. Just out the back and through the White House Gardens. Take care kid  
Schlatt._

Tubbo sighed a relieved sigh before standing and getting changed. He was going to get into his suit, but remembered to change into casual wear, the signature green shirt. He wandered down the corridors and out to the back of the White House, into the vast gardens. He'd spent plenty of time out here, to relax at the very few moments he could. What he hadn't spotted at all before though, was the large wooden gate in one of the back hedges. He approached, running his hands over the elegantly carved letters. Tubbo's Garden. A space just for him. He pulled the latch up and stepped in, amazed by the surroundings.  
The grass was fresh and beautiful, flowers littering the space. Multiple beehives were set up, and there were supplies in a chest for setting up a honey farm if he so desired. A beautiful wooden bench sat there, also intricately carved with swirling floral patterns. 

He didn't know why he was crying. Maybe because it reminded him of before, but also maybe because it gave him hope for a future. Because it showed that Schlatt cared,that Manburg loved him in such a way that L'manburg never had.

He stayed for while, greeting and familiarising himself with the inhabiting bees, watching the winds blow and the world go by. When Schlatt entered quietly, setting himself down beside the boy on the bench, Tubbo wrapped his arms around him, embracing him like he'd dissappear without the touch.  
"Thank you Dad."  
And if Schlatt let a tear fall at the use of name, it was never seen or heard.  
\----  
Schlatt didn't come here to gain 4 sons, but he sure as hell was glad he did.

**Author's Note:**

> SO HERE IT IS, UPDATES WILL BE WORRD SO YEAH BYE


End file.
